


The Kid Next Door

by M3Tt4tOnEx6911



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3Tt4tOnEx6911/pseuds/M3Tt4tOnEx6911
Summary: Lafayette is a transfer student from France and he meets new friends, gets into trouble, and falls in love...
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Charles Lee/Samuel Seabury, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Kudos: 2





	The Kid Next Door

Laf shuffled around under his covers. He hadn’t had much sleep the previous night and was dreading the first day at his new school. People at his old school tended to bully him because of his accent and the way he pronounced certain words. Though he didn’t have high hopes, he was wishing he could finally make some new friends.

The alarm on his phone began to chime and he quickly shot up, his hair messy and bags under his eyes. He grabbed his phone off the bedside table and pressed the big orange button that said ‘STOP’. Groaning, he threw his head back and dragged himself out of bed, throwing on a white shirt, ripped jeans and an old, grey hoodie he got a couple birthdays ago. It was his favorite hoodie and he had never grown out of it. He put on some white trainers which, mind you, were no longer as white as they once were.

“Bon dieu...” he sighed, packing his bag hurriedly and grabbing his keys. He raced down the stairs and quickly grabbed some cereal. It had taken longer for him to get ready than he had intended. He noticed his hair was still a mess and ran back up the stairs, brushing it and tying it back in his signature bun. Rushing back down the stairs, once again, he stumbled towards the door and unlocked it, racing out and nearly tripping over his own feet. He locked the door behind him and plugged his earphones in, listening to Alec Benjamin.

He kept his head down and after a couple steps, he bumped into someone. Laf didn’t fall, but whoever he bumped into did. He panicked, looking down at whoever he knocked over. “Oh, mon Dieu! I am so sorry!” He pulled his earphones out.

They looked up at him. “I-It’s okay...” He smiled.

Laf offered his hand. “Here let me help you.”

He pulled them up. Laf finally got to see their face. He had curly hair which was tied back into a low ponytail along with hundreds of freckles dotted all over his face. He had a hundred-dollar smile, and it was enough to make someone fall in love with him. The boy spoke, “Thanks. Um... are you okay? I feel bad for not watching where I was going.” He nervously chuckled.

“Ah! Oui! I am okay.” Laf smiled widely.

“Oh! So, you’re French?” He asked curiously.

Laf suddenly became a little worried, hoping that he wouldn’t be judged. “Um... Yes. I am. My name is Marquis de Lafayette. But you can just call me Laf.” He smiled.

“That’s cool! I’m John. John Laurens.” He held his hand out, smiling once again. “Nice to meet you.”

Laf got a sudden overwhelming feeling of relief. He took John’s hand and shook it, smiling. He didn’t know what to say next. “Uh... I was just on my way to school. I am new here. You?” He asked.

John smiled. “Yeah, I was on my way to school too, though I forgot to do something at home, so I was just going back to sort it out quickly. Are you that new transfer student everyone has been talking about?” He asked, tilting his head.

“I am not sure. Are there any more transfer students that you have heard about?”

“Not that I’ve heard of. Your name sounds familiar though. Maybe it is you. I think we go to the same school.” John chuckled.

“Oh! C'est génial!” Laf grinned. “We can walk together, si tu veux?” Laf asked, still a little shy.

“Sure! My house is right here anyways. I’ll be right out.” He smiled again.

Laf felt happy. He had already made a friend. Or so he thought. He wasn’t sure on the status yet since they just met. Did John want to be his friend? Laf told himself he would ask him when he came back out. In the meantime, he leant against a brick wall and waited patiently for John to return. After a few minutes, John came rushing out of his house. “Sorry, I had to feed my turtles.” He panted.

“It’s okay, mon amie.” Laf smiled.

“I have a friend at school. He’s fluent in French and I think you’d get along.” John chuckled as they began to walk. “His name’s Alexander Hamilton. I’ll introduce you to each other once we get there.”

The journey to school was full of interesting conversations. Laf found out that John is in fact gay, and he told him he’s bisexual. He also is obsessed with turtles and he actually owns three, named after some show called ‘Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles’. They are named Rafael, Donatello and Michaelangelo and he is looking to get a fourth turtle to call it Leonardo.

They finally arrived at school, Laf nervously following John since he knew where he was going, and Laf didn’t. They began to approach a small group of people. One of them was short and had his hair tied back into a ponytail. He seemed like the smart one of the group, as his arms were filled with what looked like hundreds of pages of writing. Laf looked at the guy standing at the guy’s right. He wore a dark grey beanie hat and, from what he could see, was quite muscular. Then there was a girl next to him. She wore a blue dress and had half her hair neatly tied up. The distance between Laf, John, and the group, got smaller by the second and Laf grew nervous.

“Hey, guys.” John spoke as they finally stopped in front of the three other people.

“Hey, John.” The shorter teen replied. He looked at Laf and a confused look quickly spread across his face. “Who’s this, John.”

Laf decided he would introduce himself before John could. “I am Marquis de Lafayette. But you can call me Laf, si tu veux. I bumped into John on the way to school and we walked here together. Vous êtes?” He smiled, nervously.

“Je m’appelle Alexander Hamilton, but you can call me Alex. I would offer my hand but as you can see my arms are full.” He chuckled, looking at the papers in his arms. “So you’re that new transfer student?”

“Oui, I am.” Laf smiled.

John decided it was his turn to talk. “Hey Laf, this is my friend I was on about.” He said, motioning to Alex. “He’s fluent in French.”

Laf felt a sudden feeling of excitement rush through is veins. He looked back from John, to Alex. “You are?”

Alex smirked. “Ce serait exact, mon ami. Je parle en effet couramment le français.”

“Wow, c'est soulageant.” Laf sighed, smiling. “I am happy to know I am not the only one here who speaks French.” He adjusted the straps on his backpack.

One of the others stepped forth and introduced themself. “Sup. I’m Hercules Mulligan, but you can call me Herc. I can’t speak French yet but lil old Alex here is teaching me.” He patted Alex’s back. Alex scowled.

“I’m not that little.” He tried to argue. He was around 5’5” in height and everyone except the girl in the blue dress pretty much towered over him.

“Sure, bud.” Herc laughed.

The girl finally spoke up. “Hey.” Her smile was stunning. “My name is Elizabeth Schuyler, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Most people call me Liz.” She offered her hand and Laf gladly accepted it, shaking it.

“Nice to meet you all.” He let go of Eliza’s hand and put his own in the pockets of his hoodie. “I hope we all get along.”


End file.
